I must remember
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: i was a 16 year old girl of 2004, but one night i found a necklace in a fountain that sent me into ElfQuest. Now i'm a elf girl raised by trolls and believed to be Moonfell. The lost daughter of Bearclaw and Joyleaf, sister to Cutter. DONE! Finally!
1. Default Chapter

My human name was Katty Moon, but that was before I became what I was truly born to be. I wont tell you much for that would kill the story I am just about to tell you. Hmmmm? O, yes, this is my story. The story to how I became alive and fell in love with my brothers soul brother and how I am something that no elf can come close to. I have powers of the moon. But I'm getting ahead of myself, and the story! I would hate to ruin the whole thing!! That wouldn't be that fun now would it?  
  
I guess I better start at the beginning. I was a 16 year-old girl that lived in the year 2004 of Earth. I only read about the world with two moons in comic books called ElfQuest, and even that only two books. But I love what I read, I dreamed to go to that world and be apart of it. A girlish fantasy I thought, all until that full moon night.........  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* I walked out of my house on Second Street. My one strap backpack pulled over my right shoulder. My parents were fighting again; I didn't like to be there when they did. I went to the near by park, the full moon high in the sky, I liked it that way.  
  
I slowly made my way to my favorite spot, by the park fountain. Ever since my parent started to split up and started to fight about who got what, I came here. It was only a small amount of time before they got to her, than the battle would begin, now was just little fights. I sat down on one of the benches and looked up at the sky.  
  
The stars were bright tonight, but something at the bottom of my eye shined. I looked down and saw something in the fountain. I slowly got up and walked over to in. It shined again when I reached the fountain. Almost afraid of what I would find I looked down, and gasped.  
  
Bearclaw's necklace was there in the water!! ElfQuest fans would kill to have that! Why would anyone put it there, it was so cool looking. I couldn't believe my luck, but yet at the back of my mind I knew something was going to happen if I took the necklace, I just didn't know what. I thought it over and decided to at least take the necklace out of the water, it might rust over or something.  
  
I gently reached into the water and moved my hand toward it, I was excited for some reason. I closed my fingers around the cold metal, lightning shot through me. I retrieved it out of the water and looked at it closely.  
  
I had always thought it was a bear head, but now that I looked at it, it was a wolf. The ears were more pointed in the wolf way than rounded like a bears. The moon on its forehead was yellow, not like the rest of the metal like the books showed. I walked back to my pack and took out a Puff Kleenex; I always carried a few packets of them, just in case. I started to dry the necklace off, the metal shined in the moonlight. I wonder if it's silver, I thought to myself as I put it over my neck.  
  
It went right next to my cleavage. It felt right that I had in around my neck, I felt somewhat whole. Suddenly I felt dizzy and I hardly could keep my eyes open. I fell to the ground and passed out before I knew what was happening to me.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* I woke up on a cot, in a meat room. But I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. This scared me to peaces, all until I looked on the shiny floor.  
  
An elf maiden of 18 stared back at me. She had black hair that seemed to shine blue was she moved her head. Her ears were pointed and looked like they used to be pierced but the rings were taken out a while ago, her nose looked like that also. The elves eyes were a hazel brownish greenish blue; the pupil widened as I stared at my reflection, and was shock for two things. One was that the floor would be so clean and two that I looked so young.  
  
A sudden pounding on my door made me jump. A voice followed it.  
  
"Put on the blind fold of yours, your needed elf!" It said, and I obeyed. I didn't know why, just that it was something that I usually did.  
  
The person at the door opened it and walked in after I put the blindfold on. He pushed me out of the room. It was as if I had done this all my life, I knew exactly what to do and how to do it.  
  
The person placed a tray in my hands and told me to follow him. Suddenly memories started to enter my mind, it explained all my questions but one, what my name was.  
  
I was an elf slave to the trolls almost all my life, a servant to the king. I was a piece of owner ship, giving the king a higher rank. I had been here for 13 years now, and hated every bit of it. She was strong and had many things that were taken away. Ear rings, rings, armband, crown, some weapons, and necklace I had ever since I was a baby.  
  
I was taken to the king and sat besides him as he watched Oddbit dance. I held up the tray to him when he wonted it. Soon Oddbit stopped dancing and came over to talk sweet to King Greymung.  
  
A strange smell invaded my nose, I also heard voices, "Someone's coming my troll King." I said in the sweetest voice I could.  
  
Before the King could say anything someone came in.  
  
"Greymung the shiftless, mighty king of the trolls!" Someone said from the entrance  
  
"WHAT'S THIS?! Wolfriders invading my domain--?! UNTHINKABLE!!" the king exploded, "Picknose, you miserable worm! Is this how you defend your king?!"  
  
"Relax great troll! Our visit won't be overlong...." I drowned them out after that; it had nothing to do with me. That was all until a person was slapped into my lap.  
  
I looked down and saw the outline of an elf; he was staring up at me in shock. "Are you alright?" I asked him  
  
"By the high ones!" he stood up and looked down at me  
  
"Here Skywise! The king presents you with a gift!" Someone said and I heard a chipping noise. Skywise didn't catch it though, I did. I fingered it and smirked.  
  
"Someone finally chip that rock of yours King?" I asked than held out a hand so who ever Skywise was could take it, "It'll be a good luck charm if you plan it right." I said  
  
The person in front of me took the piece of rock and did away with it.  
  
"An Elf!!" the someone who had been talking to the king yelled, "You have a elf as a personal slave?!?!"  
  
"If you wont her you can have her Wolfrider! She is no need of mine anymore, she's a seductress anyway." He said unevenly. Someone came close to me and started to take off my blindfold but stopped when the king shouted, "DON'T DO THAT! That's the main power releaser! She can make any man do what she wants though her eyes!"  
  
The person that was so close to me stopped than, after getting orders from his leader, through me over his shoulder and walked away from the throne. The next thing I knew was that I was put on the back of a very furry animal.  
  
My name's Skywise, the person that picked her up and put her on the animal sent.  
  
Hello Skywise, I sent back. I didn't know how I could do that, it came naturally it me.  
  
What's your name? He asked me  
  
I don't know, I sent to him, look when I came here I had a few things taken from me I would like them back. They mean a lot to me Skywise.  
  
I'll see what I can do, was his answer, I smiled he seemed nice.  
  
After a while a large bag was thrown at me, I opened it and ran my fingers though it all. It was my things but I was missing two very important things. I smiled as I spoke out loud, "Give them here Oddbit."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about elf!" Oddbit stated flatly  
  
"O please! You've been eyeing the crown and necklace ever since you saw me have it on!" I barked at her  
  
"Liar!" Oddbit put her hands on her hips.  
  
I let out a loud growl; I bared my teeth my fangs showing themselves. I heard Oddbit whimper and take off the necklace and my crown, she than threw them at me. I caught them and put them in the bag that was thrown at me, I was ready.  
  
Got everything? Skywise asked me as he mounted the furry animal right behind me, I gave a short nod a smile coming to my lips; and what has you so happy?  
  
Two things. One: I get to leave this horrible place. And two: I'm glad that you find me, um, how should I put it? O yes, pretty enough? I gave a giggle as I felt him blush a little.  
  
After a while we started to move, to where I didn't know. Skywise kept me awake by sending to me, I sent back when I was not trying to figure out where we were going.  
  
"OWWOOO...Owtch!" I gave a giggle when I heard the leader stop singing, I felt him give me an evil look, "Skywise! Why do you want strands of everyone's hair?"  
  
"To braid into a string for the magic stone! Like this pretty little elf told me, it would be good luck." Skywise cupped my chin, I toned them out than, I thought I heard something. I lessened hard all of a sudden I felt more than heard something following us. Whatever it was was small and clever, but it stood its distance and didn't strike. Of that I was thankful. I tuned back into what Skywise and the leader, also called Cutter, were saying.  
  
"Light! I see light ahead!" Skywise shouted in my ear, I grunted and felt his hand close around my waist tighten. That made me smirk. "Cutter! Come on! Come see the new land!" Skywise called behind him.  
  
"In a moment, friend. Treestump! Guard this crafty one," Cutter answered, "until we make certain old Greymung didn't lie!" I heard him say to someone and they gave answer. Than it was to bright for me to see or hear, it was as if everything was turned off and all there was, was blinding light! I covered my eyes.  
  
Suddenly noise made itself known. A sudden rumble made me come back to life. Next thing I knew was that I fell off the furry animal I was on and I started rolling, than I blacked out from hitting my head.  
  
When I came to I still had my blindfold on, I slowly took it off. Barren land met my eyes, not a plaint in sight. I gasped at the sight of it. The bright sun was setting as I stood up, not moving my eyes from straight ahead. Tears came to my eyes and I ducked under a rock, that's when I thought of Skywise and his fellow tribe members, I started to send.  
  
SKYWISE? I sent about four times before his voice appeared in my mind Where are you? He asked  
  
I'll find you I sent back and got up, I sniffed the air. My things were with Skywise that I could tell, but where he was, that was the hard part. He and his tribe had moved when I was out and I had to find them.  
  
It took me a full night and the next day to catch up to them. And when I did it was only Nightfall and Redlance. They told me what happened.  
  
"Redlance couldn't go any further, we stayed behind and Cutter with the rest of the tribe went on. I wonder if their ok?" Nightfall explained as Redlance drifted off in another fitful sleep.  
  
"I'll stay with you two than, you can't stay out here alone from what I've seen." I told them. Than I surveyed Redlance, "he needs water, lots of it." I looked around there was only one sticker plaint. I had seen an animal cut the plaint and water come from it when I had been searching for the tribe. "Let me borrow that knife of yours, I think I know where I could find us some water."  
  
Nightfall nodded and handed over her knife, I said thanks and went over to the sticker plaint. I cut the top part off, water was on the inside of the plaint, and a smile came to my lips as I told Nightfall to toss me the water skin. I filled two before I put the top back on and settled by Nightfall, who drank fully while I tried to get Redlance to drink some. I didn't drink at all, Cutter would be coming for them I just knew it.  
  
"You have such wonderful color of eyes, they change color." Nightfall said once she had woke up that evening.  
  
"They do?" I asked, turning to face her.  
  
She nodded than looked at her dieing lifemate and whispered something to him. She held up the water skin and tried to make him drink, she than fell to his chest.  
  
"He'll live thought this, I promise he will." I told her as she started to cry on me, "You both will, even your wolves." I finished.  
  
She went to sleep again and shortly after that I did as well. But it wasn't soon after that when I woke to find Cutter and two other elves coming toward us. I woke up Nightfall and she went to hug him at once, while I got rid of a scavenger bird and did away with it. Only than did I go to stand by Cutter and Nightfall.  
  
The healer was just starting her work, Cutter looked shocked to see me. After that we set up a sling to carry Redlance and Nightfall I wouldn't lay with them. But I did stay protectively close to the two; not lessening to was they were saying, but there all the same.  
  
Soon we came to a village and was greeted by all the Wolfriders, no one could believe that I lived my fall. As Nightfall and Redlance told of how I came and saved them by showing them how to find water I felt something deep in mind that I knew all this had happened before. I started to search for this knowing when the Wolfriders turned to me.  
  
"How did you know where the water was?" Treestump asked me.  
  
I would like to know how she lived that fall. Strongbow added  
  
I started to get dizzy and my head started to get pains in it. Suddenly I collapsed on the ground, my breathing sallow and weak. I backed out again, this time from lack of water and sleep.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*Dream Starts*~~~~*~~~~* I was in a forest full of thick trees by a swimming pond. An elf woman and elf man was on either sides of me they were watching me sleep. Now they noticed I had woken up.  
  
"Your up my beam of pride." The man said giving me a hug.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked  
  
"Home." The woman answered.  
  
The scene changed and I was in front of a large tree, holes were all over in it. I imminently knew this was where I lived, a Holt.  
  
Suddenly a large black wolf came up to me, and started to lick my face. This made the man laugh.  
  
"Blackfell what are you doing to her? She's just woken up!" he said taking me into his strong arms, I was no older that three years old.  
  
"Moonfell!" a familiar voice called to me.  
  
I looked over the mans shoulder to find a young Skywise running up to me, "Hi Skywise!" I answered.  
  
"Have you seen that brother of yours?" Skywise asked, I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't looking for me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"O, well I'll see you tonight than!" than he ran off in search for Cutter.  
  
Suddenly everything changed again and it was just the elf woman, the man, and I.  
  
"What happened?" I asked  
  
"Katty when you wake up you will know why you're here in ElfQuest." The woman said gravely, "The daughter of Blackfell will find you and we'll see if you fit." At this the woman started to cry.  
  
"You see, cub, many Earthlings have come before you. Everyone not your daughter, none of them was our little Moonfell." The man comforted his sobbing mate, "Moonfell was my little girl, a daddies girl all the way. She would do nothing to hurt anyone; she was also our youngest cub. But than when she was five she was taken from us, and just disappeared!" at this he couldn't go on, but his mate did.  
  
"We both took it hard. She was part of our life, just as Cutter is, was. When she went missing Bearclaw and I didn't sleep, eat, or talk for months. We spent almost all of our time out looking for Moonfell. Skywise helped until Furfox wrapped him around her little finger." She paused, "You have to be her, please be my little Moon!" She started to cry again  
  
"Shhh, Joyleaf, it's alright." Bearclaw turned to me, "Moonfell was my little warrior, she was loved by all of the tribe. When she disappeared it hit all of us hard. Please, I don't think we could take anymore of this."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*Dream Ends*~~~~*~~~~* I sat straight up in bed. Tears running down my face, mixed with sweat. My breathing was hard as memories of my whole life came back to my mind. My noise started to bleed as it came to an end, Skywise was there almost at once.  
  
As he started to wipe my noise of blood I sent to him.  
  
Where's that bag of things I took with me? I sent to him  
  
"I put it in the corner for the hut, I'll give it to you once I've wiped your noise." He said out loud.  
  
All right I told him. Once he was done he went to the corner and came back with a big brown bag. He took a seat by me as I started to look through it.  
  
First I brought out my dagger, Longtooth. I handed to Skywise.  
  
"Made of a real Longtooth's tooth!" he breathed.  
  
I gave a nod and set it off to the side. Than went back to digging. Next I brought out a sword named Full Moon. Skywise stared at it as I pulled out my bow and arrows. When seeing this Skywise gasped.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"That's Joyleaf's bow and arrows!" he breathed  
  
"Can't be, I don't know this Joyleaf." I lied and went digging once more. After that I pulled out, of the weapon category, a whip, a bag full of throwing circles, and a built to hold them all. Than I pulled out clothes. A black off the shoulder shirt, the sleeves looking a lot like leaves, and a black skirt. The skirt looked like it got ripped and now was in three spikes. I couldn't find any shoes; I guess I didn't wear any. Next came a hair lock of the silver color, as was every jewelry I owned. Three bracelets, two finger rings, a noise ring shaped like a new moon, and 8 earrings. I put them all on, just to see if I still could wear them. The crown came next.  
  
The silver veins wrapped around a full moon, shiny stones sparkled as I set it on my head. "Need to work my hair a little, but other than that it fits perfectly." Skywise stared at it as a pulled out the last thing I owned, my necklace.  
  
The wolf head daggling from the silver chain rested in my hand. The yellow new moon on its forehead showing some of my reflection. I smiled and put it on, than turned to Skywise, who had a look of pure shock playing of his face. "What?" I asked  
  
"Where did you get that?" he breathed just as he did with Joyleaf's bow and arrows.  
  
"I don't know," I told him, "I can't remember anything about my past before I was a slave for the trolls. Why?"  
  
"That's Bearclaw's necklace, he used to be our Chief. But now he's---"his voice trailed off as the necklace started to glow.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry. All I know is that this bag has been ready for me to leave for a long time. I think it showed up a couple of weeks after I was taken as a slave." I tried to remember. It was hard, two lives in my memory. But I was able to set them straight this made me happy. "What day is it?" I finally asked, the necklace stopped glowing  
  
"You've been asleep for only a night and half a day. Don't worry." Skywise stood up, "I'll go tell Cutter and the tribe your up, while I do that change. Strongbow and some of the others want to see what you can to. Plus Savah wants to see you." With that he left.  
  
I gave a little laugh but followed his orders. The black suit fitted perfectly. I put two bracelets on my left ankle and the one left of my right wrist. Only than did I remember the armband. I went digging in the bag again and found it at the way bottom. It shined silver as it hit the sunlight. The leaves and stars on it reminding me of Joyleaf. This armband gave me joy just remembering who I could be.  
  
After that I braided my bangs and pulled all my black hair into a wolftail. I fitted my crown into it than went outside. The healer named Leetah came up to me at once.  
  
"Well I see." She said and I smiled  
  
"Thank you, Leetah. I owe you one." I told her.  
  
"Well I am a healer, and you looked so brave and sweet at the same time out there." Leetah blushed.  
  
"You helped me more than you think." I gave her a hug, "Thank you so mush, I found me." I told her, tears coming to my face at we parted  
  
She looked at me. She was different than what the books lead her to me. She was strong, pretty, and didn't wear a dress. Her earrings were a lot smaller. I guess little things were changed to protect this wonderful world. "Wow!" she gasped, "your eyes change colors!"  
  
I got a little red as I felt someone trying to send to me, "I have to go, the Wolfriders want to see me." I turned to go but turned back at the last moment, "I have a question." I asked her  
  
"Yes?" Leetah answered  
  
"You want to be my best friend here?" I asked her, "The tribe really doesn't know me, and it feels like I've known you all my life." I told her  
  
She blushed even deeper, "Strange isn't it?" she asked me  
  
I nodded, "You know Cutter and Skywise are soul-brothers, do you think we're soul-sisters?"  
  
"They are?" her eye's got distant, "But I don't know your soul name. At least I don't think I do."  
  
"I don't know, I'm new at this soul stuff. Hey want to meet up after I see everyone that wants to see me?" I asked her  
  
Leetah nodded, "I'll meet you at the bridge of destiny, okay?"  
  
I said okay and ran off to the Wolfriders caves, Strongbow was the one trying to send. "Hey! Someone call?" I asked as I entered the circle the riders formed.  
  
"Glad you came, um, what's your name again?" Cutter asked  
  
"I don't have one, or I have one and can't remember it." I smiled at his surprise  
  
Suddenly Clearbrook came close to my face, "Hmmmm." She said as she examined me, "You look so familiar, I just can't remember where I've seen you." She than called Treestump to come see.  
  
"I do feel like I've seen you before, but where?" he asked himself  
  
Stand back; I want to see if she can fly an arrow! Strongbow looked her up and down, than told her to shoot an arrow at a target he set up.  
  
I fixed an arrow in my bow; I ignored the gasps as some recognized the bow as Joyleaf's. I took my aim and felt something shoot up my arm before I let the arrow fly. I hit the target right in the middle, a bull's eye. Strongbow seemed very pleased at what I did, and gave me a pat on the back  
  
The trolls taught you well, he sent than moved aside as Cutter moved up.  
  
"I want to see how good you are at the sword." He flashed New Moon, trying to make me feel intimidated it didn't work.  
  
I smirked a smirk that would have made Bearclaw proud; again I heard a few gasps at what I did. I pulled Full Moon out of its sheath and readied myself.  
  
I matched Cutter move for move, blow for blow. Soon we both got tired, not a drop of blood showed on our skin. That was until I saw an opening and scraped his side, after that the duel was over. I had won.  
  
"Your good, who learned you?" Cutter asked as he gasped for air.  
  
A cold look came over my face; I couldn't lie all the time. "I.... A man," I closed my eye's as if I were trying to think very hard on what I was saying, "A man that looked a lot like me, but he was much older. He had a friend, a very dark friend that was always close to him. And he always called me his little something. Little warrior, little moon, little beam of pride." I started to name things Bearclaw said Moonfell was to him, but I stopped at the beam of pride, "I can't remember anymore, I wish I did."  
  
I looked around the riders, they were all pale, that is all except the cubs. "You know it's like you can't remember something, but it's at the tip of your tongue and you can't remember it all the way?" I looked around, "I guess not. Well I have to go see Savah, but I don't know the way?" I hinted  
  
"I'll show you." Dart offered, he grabbed my hand and we ran off. He was really full of spit and vinegar. He left me once we arrived at the entrance of the hut I entered. Savah was sitting on her chair; it looked more like a throne than a chair though.  
  
"Hello my child. My name's Savah." She began  
  
"I know." I told her as I stepped closer.  
  
She didn't seemed taken aback at all, instead she just smiled, "do you know why I asked you to come here?" she asked me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Savah gestured for me to lean close to her. I did, she than said, "from what I heard I believe that you have some old elf powers. The trolls called you a seductress, did they not?"  
  
"Yes they did Savah." I answered  
  
"Why?" she smiled  
  
"When I was young I was allowed to be at some places without my blindfold. But one day I was at one of those places with another Troll, he was watching me." I could remember it as if it was just yesterday that it happened, "I was doing what I was supposed to be doing when I looked up at the troll, he was about to whip me and I didn't want to be whipped. Well anyway I looked him in the eye and he said that he loved me and offered to set me free."  
  
"Why did he want to do that all of a sudden?" Savah asked  
  
"I don't know, he just wanted to make me happy. That's what he said anyway. Well right when he was about to set me free he was caught and I had to keep my blindfold on all the time, all except when I'm alone." I sighed, "what do you think my power is?" I asked her  
  
"Did you think of anything before he said he loved you?" Savah asked putting an arm around me.  
  
I tried to remember, "He was saying really bad things about elves, and it made me mad. I was so mad I wished he fell in love with the next elf he sees. Eather that or he just turned into what he hates so much. That's when I looked him in the eye." I finished, that something that had followed the Wolfriders in the caves was back. I looked around that room, as if I was trying to remember something, than I saw the bug in the window.  
  
I know my child, Savah sent to me  
  
What is it? I sent back  
  
A spirit bug, it seems to be hunting you. Savah told me  
  
Should I kill it? I asked  
  
No, it is a good thing to have the bug follow you. It means that you'll be Recognized soon, and fall in love at the same time. I haven't seen one in a long time.  
  
I gave a sigh. Was I Moonfell or not? I turned my gaze back to Savah; she was looking at me fondly.  
  
"You have something deep in your mind that is troubling you, my child." Savah rubbed a soft hand through my hair, "what is it?"  
  
I couldn't hold it back, I had to tell someone, "I'm not of this world. I come from a planet called Earth, where there are no elves. Elves were only something in books people imagined up, I read some books with elves. One of those books was called ElfQuest. I became a fan almost at once." I paused, "Don't ask why but I was in a near by park to where I live and I saw this necklace in the fountain. When I put it on I ended up here. Than I had a dream about Bearclaw and Joyleaf, you know who they are right?" I asked her  
  
Savah nodded, she seemed to take thing really well.  
  
"Anyway they told me that they had been looking for their daughter, Moonfell, for a long time. Bringing other earth girls here in this world, they seemed to really love this person. They asked me if I was her, or rather told me about her and than told me that they couldn't take much more. They seemed so sad." I stopped than I wanted to cry.  
  
"That's horrible, but you're taking the traveling so well." Savah smiled  
  
I suddenly realized that I was taking it really well. Most people would freak out by now, panic. I wonder why I'm not doing any of that? I was still wondering that when Savah stood.  
  
"You say that this world doesn't have any elves? Not a one?" she asked as she walked around her hut, looking at the pitchers on the wall.  
  
"Yes, there are legends of elves, or the little people as she call them." I told her while getting up.  
  
"I see, there are many things that we need to fix." She turned back at me, "I wouldn't want you to get killed or kidnapped, or worse." She smirked, "you need a name, and I would think it shouldn't be Moonfell until we know that you are her, what name would you like?"  
  
I thought about my ElfQuest Internet screen name, Starfall. It was close to Moonfell, to close. I started to think of names my friend gave themselves at net names. WildKat, Nightrise, Moonbeam, a friend in England called herself the Skinner. But none of those names's fit me, and in this world names mean something. I was just going over a new list of friends sign in name's when Savah spook up.  
  
"I think I have just the name," she said as she stepped into the back, I didn't follow her. Soon she came back with something in her hands, "This scroll has names of the first elves of the world of two moons, I just remembered one." She opened it and looked down the list, "Ah, here it is. Nightlily, the passion of the night. She was very loved in her time." Savah said, as she looked me in the eye. I liked the name it clicked in my mind.  
  
"I would be honored to have that name." I told her  
  
Savah smiled, "Now about the soul name, do humans have them in your world?" she asked  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I can't give you one so we'll just have to wait to see what it is." Savah looked me up and down, "are you able to fight?" she asked me  
  
I nodded, "I took archery in school, so I know how to do that before I came here. But I am able to fight with dagger, sword, and these throwing circle things since I got here." I told her  
  
"It must be the life that stayed as a slave for the trolls coming in." Savah sat down, "I haven't seen this happen before," she smiled, "How old were you in the world?"  
  
"I was 16." I told her  
  
"And you look 18 turn of the seasons here, strange." She sighed, "You may go for now but come back tomorrow around noon." She told me with a wink, I gave a nod and went to find Leetah as we had agreed 


	2. Why me?

My human name was Katty Moon, but that was before I became what I was truly born to be. I wont tell you much for that would kill the story I am just about to tell you. Hmmmm? O, yes, this is my story. The story to how I became alive and fell in love with my brothers soul brother and how I am something that no elf can come close to. I have powers of the moon. But I'm getting ahead of myself, and the story! I would hate to ruin the whole thing!! That wouldn't be that fun now would it?  
  
I guess I better start at the beginning. I was a 16 year-old girl that lived in the year 2004 of Earth. I only read about the world with two moons in comic books called ElfQuest, and even that only two books. But I love what I read, I dreamed to go to that world and be apart of it. A girlish fantasy I thought, all until that full moon night.........  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* I walked out of my house on Second Street. My one strap backpack pulled over my right shoulder. My parents were fighting again; I didn't like to be there when they did. I went to the near by park, the full moon high in the sky, I liked it that way.  
  
I slowly made my way to my favorite spot, by the park fountain. Ever since my parent started to split up and started to fight about who got what, I came here. It was only a small amount of time before they got to her, than the battle would begin, now was just little fights. I sat down on one of the benches and looked up at the sky.  
  
The stars were bright tonight, but something at the bottom of my eye shined. I looked down and saw something in the fountain. I slowly got up and walked over to in. It shined again when I reached the fountain. Almost afraid of what I would find I looked down, and gasped.  
  
Bearclaw's necklace was there in the water!! ElfQuest fans would kill to have that! Why would anyone put it there, it was so cool looking. I couldn't believe my luck, but yet at the back of my mind I knew something was going to happen if I took the necklace, I just didn't know what. I thought it over and decided to at least take the necklace out of the water, it might rust over or something.  
  
I gently reached into the water and moved my hand toward it, I was excited for some reason. I closed my fingers around the cold metal, lightning shot through me. I retrieved it out of the water and looked at it closely.  
  
I had always thought it was a bear head, but now that I looked at it, it was a wolf. The ears were more pointed in the wolf way than rounded like a bears. The moon on its forehead was yellow, not like the rest of the metal like the books showed. I walked back to my pack and took out a Puff Kleenex; I always carried a few packets of them, just in case. I started to dry the necklace off, the metal shined in the moonlight. I wonder if it's silver, I thought to myself as I put it over my neck.  
  
It went right next to my cleavage. It felt right that I had in around my neck, I felt somewhat whole. Suddenly I felt dizzy and I hardly could keep my eyes open. I fell to the ground and passed out before I knew what was happening to me.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* I woke up on a cot, in a meat room. But I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. This scared me to peaces, all until I looked on the shiny floor.  
  
An elf maiden of 18 stared back at me. She had black hair that seemed to shine blue was she moved her head. Her ears were pointed and looked like they used to be pierced but the rings were taken out a while ago, her nose looked like that also. The elves eyes were a hazel brownish greenish blue; the pupil widened as I stared at my reflection, and was shock for two things. One was that the floor would be so clean and two that I looked so young.  
  
A sudden pounding on my door made me jump. A voice followed it.  
  
"Put on the blind fold of yours, your needed elf!" It said, and I obeyed. I didn't know why, just that it was something that I usually did.  
  
The person at the door opened it and walked in after I put the blindfold on. He pushed me out of the room. It was as if I had done this all my life, I knew exactly what to do and how to do it.  
  
The person placed a tray in my hands and told me to follow him. Suddenly memories started to enter my mind, it explained all my questions but one, what my name was.  
  
I was an elf slave to the trolls almost all my life, a servant to the king. I was a piece of owner ship, giving the king a higher rank. I had been here for 13 years now, and hated every bit of it. She was strong and had many things that were taken away. Ear rings, rings, armband, crown, some weapons, and necklace I had ever since I was a baby.  
  
I was taken to the king and sat besides him as he watched Oddbit dance. I held up the tray to him when he wonted it. Soon Oddbit stopped dancing and came over to talk sweet to King Greymung.  
  
A strange smell invaded my nose, I also heard voices, "Someone's coming my troll King." I said in the sweetest voice I could.  
  
Before the King could say anything someone came in.  
  
"Greymung the shiftless, mighty king of the trolls!" Someone said from the entrance  
  
"WHAT'S THIS?! Wolfriders invading my domain--?! UNTHINKABLE!!" the king exploded, "Picknose, you miserable worm! Is this how you defend your king?!"  
  
"Relax great troll! Our visit won't be overlong...." I drowned them out after that; it had nothing to do with me. That was all until a person was slapped into my lap.  
  
I looked down and saw the outline of an elf; he was staring up at me in shock. "Are you alright?" I asked him  
  
"By the high ones!" he stood up and looked down at me  
  
"Here Skywise! The king presents you with a gift!" Someone said and I heard a chipping noise. Skywise didn't catch it though, I did. I fingered it and smirked.  
  
"Someone finally chip that rock of yours King?" I asked than held out a hand so who ever Skywise was could take it, "It'll be a good luck charm if you plan it right." I said  
  
The person in front of me took the piece of rock and did away with it.  
  
"An Elf!!" the someone who had been talking to the king yelled, "You have a elf as a personal slave?!?!"  
  
"If you wont her you can have her Wolfrider! She is no need of mine anymore, she's a seductress anyway." He said unevenly. Someone came close to me and started to take off my blindfold but stopped when the king shouted, "DON'T DO THAT! That's the main power releaser! She can make any man do what she wants though her eyes!"  
  
The person that was so close to me stopped than, after getting orders from his leader, through me over his shoulder and walked away from the throne. The next thing I knew was that I was put on the back of a very furry animal.  
  
My name's Skywise, the person that picked her up and put her on the animal sent.  
  
Hello Skywise, I sent back. I didn't know how I could do that, it came naturally it me.  
  
What's your name? He asked me  
  
I don't know, I sent to him, look when I came here I had a few things taken from me I would like them back. They mean a lot to me Skywise.  
  
I'll see what I can do, was his answer, I smiled he seemed nice.  
  
After a while a large bag was thrown at me, I opened it and ran my fingers though it all. It was my things but I was missing two very important things. I smiled as I spoke out loud, "Give them here Oddbit."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about elf!" Oddbit stated flatly  
  
"O please! You've been eyeing the crown and necklace ever since you saw me have it on!" I barked at her  
  
"Liar!" Oddbit put her hands on her hips.  
  
I let out a loud growl; I bared my teeth my fangs showing themselves. I heard Oddbit whimper and take off the necklace and my crown, she than threw them at me. I caught them and put them in the bag that was thrown at me, I was ready.  
  
Got everything? Skywise asked me as he mounted the furry animal right behind me, I gave a short nod a smile coming to my lips; and what has you so happy?  
  
Two things. One: I get to leave this horrible place. And two: I'm glad that you find me, um, how should I put it? O yes, pretty enough? I gave a giggle as I felt him blush a little.  
  
After a while we started to move, to where I didn't know. Skywise kept me awake by sending to me, I sent back when I was not trying to figure out where we were going.  
  
"OWWOOO...Owtch!" I gave a giggle when I heard the leader stop singing, I felt him give me an evil look, "Skywise! Why do you want strands of everyone's hair?"  
  
"To braid into a string for the magic stone! Like this pretty little elf told me, it would be good luck." Skywise cupped my chin, I toned them out than, I thought I heard something. I lessened hard all of a sudden I felt more than heard something following us. Whatever it was was small and clever, but it stood its distance and didn't strike. Of that I was thankful. I tuned back into what Skywise and the leader, also called Cutter, were saying.  
  
"Light! I see light ahead!" Skywise shouted in my ear, I grunted and felt his hand close around my waist tighten. That made me smirk. "Cutter! Come on! Come see the new land!" Skywise called behind him.  
  
"In a moment, friend. Treestump! Guard this crafty one," Cutter answered, "until we make certain old Greymung didn't lie!" I heard him say to someone and they gave answer. Than it was to bright for me to see or hear, it was as if everything was turned off and all there was, was blinding light! I covered my eyes.  
  
Suddenly noise made itself known. A sudden rumble made me come back to life. Next thing I knew was that I fell off the furry animal I was on and I started rolling, than I blacked out from hitting my head.  
  
When I came to I still had my blindfold on, I slowly took it off. Barren land met my eyes, not a plaint in sight. I gasped at the sight of it. The bright sun was setting as I stood up, not moving my eyes from straight ahead. Tears came to my eyes and I ducked under a rock, that's when I thought of Skywise and his fellow tribe members, I started to send.  
  
SKYWISE? I sent about four times before his voice appeared in my mind Where are you? He asked  
  
I'll find you I sent back and got up, I sniffed the air. My things were with Skywise that I could tell, but where he was, that was the hard part. He and his tribe had moved when I was out and I had to find them.  
  
It took me a full night and the next day to catch up to them. And when I did it was only Nightfall and Redlance. They told me what happened.  
  
"Redlance couldn't go any further, we stayed behind and Cutter with the rest of the tribe went on. I wonder if their ok?" Nightfall explained as Redlance drifted off in another fitful sleep.  
  
"I'll stay with you two than, you can't stay out here alone from what I've seen." I told them. Than I surveyed Redlance, "he needs water, lots of it." I looked around there was only one sticker plaint. I had seen an animal cut the plaint and water come from it when I had been searching for the tribe. "Let me borrow that knife of yours, I think I know where I could find us some water."  
  
Nightfall nodded and handed over her knife, I said thanks and went over to the sticker plaint. I cut the top part off, water was on the inside of the plaint, and a smile came to my lips as I told Nightfall to toss me the water skin. I filled two before I put the top back on and settled by Nightfall, who drank fully while I tried to get Redlance to drink some. I didn't drink at all, Cutter would be coming for them I just knew it.  
  
"You have such wonderful color of eyes, they change color." Nightfall said once she had woke up that evening.  
  
"They do?" I asked, turning to face her.  
  
She nodded than looked at her dieing lifemate and whispered something to him. She held up the water skin and tried to make him drink, she than fell to his chest.  
  
"He'll live thought this, I promise he will." I told her as she started to cry on me, "You both will, even your wolves." I finished.  
  
She went to sleep again and shortly after that I did as well. But it wasn't soon after that when I woke to find Cutter and two other elves coming toward us. I woke up Nightfall and she went to hug him at once, while I got rid of a scavenger bird and did away with it. Only than did I go to stand by Cutter and Nightfall.  
  
The healer was just starting her work, Cutter looked shocked to see me. After that we set up a sling to carry Redlance and Nightfall I wouldn't lay with them. But I did stay protectively close to the two; not lessening to was they were saying, but there all the same.  
  
Soon we came to a village and was greeted by all the Wolfriders, no one could believe that I lived my fall. As Nightfall and Redlance told of how I came and saved them by showing them how to find water I felt something deep in mind that I knew all this had happened before. I started to search for this knowing when the Wolfriders turned to me.  
  
"How did you know where the water was?" Treestump asked me.  
  
I would like to know how she lived that fall. Strongbow added  
  
I started to get dizzy and my head started to get pains in it. Suddenly I collapsed on the ground, my breathing sallow and weak. I backed out again, this time from lack of water and sleep.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*Dream Starts*~~~~*~~~~* I was in a forest full of thick trees by a swimming pond. An elf woman and elf man was on either sides of me they were watching me sleep. Now they noticed I had woken up.  
  
"Your up my beam of pride." The man said giving me a hug.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked  
  
"Home." The woman answered.  
  
The scene changed and I was in front of a large tree, holes were all over in it. I imminently knew this was where I lived, a Holt.  
  
Suddenly a large black wolf came up to me, and started to lick my face. This made the man laugh.  
  
"Blackfell what are you doing to her? She's just woken up!" he said taking me into his strong arms, I was no older that three years old.  
  
"Moonfell!" a familiar voice called to me.  
  
I looked over the mans shoulder to find a young Skywise running up to me, "Hi Skywise!" I answered.  
  
"Have you seen that brother of yours?" Skywise asked, I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't looking for me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"O, well I'll see you tonight than!" than he ran off in search for Cutter.  
  
Suddenly everything changed again and it was just the elf woman, the man, and I.  
  
"What happened?" I asked  
  
"Katty when you wake up you will know why you're here in ElfQuest." The woman said gravely, "The daughter of Blackfell will find you and we'll see if you fit." At this the woman started to cry.  
  
"You see, cub, many Earthlings have come before you. Everyone not your daughter, none of them was our little Moonfell." The man comforted his sobbing mate, "Moonfell was my little girl, a daddies girl all the way. She would do nothing to hurt anyone; she was also our youngest cub. But than when she was five she was taken from us, and just disappeared!" at this he couldn't go on, but his mate did.  
  
"We both took it hard. She was part of our life, just as Cutter is, was. When she went missing Bearclaw and I didn't sleep, eat, or talk for months. We spent almost all of our time out looking for Moonfell. Skywise helped until Furfox wrapped him around her little finger." She paused, "You have to be her, please be my little Moon!" She started to cry again  
  
"Shhh, Joyleaf, it's alright." Bearclaw turned to me, "Moonfell was my little warrior, she was loved by all of the tribe. When she disappeared it hit all of us hard. Please, I don't think we could take anymore of this."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*Dream Ends*~~~~*~~~~* I sat straight up in bed. Tears running down my face, mixed with sweat. My breathing was hard as memories of my whole life came back to my mind. My noise started to bleed as it came to an end, Skywise was there almost at once.  
  
As he started to wipe my noise of blood I sent to him.  
  
Where's that bag of things I took with me? I sent to him  
  
"I put it in the corner for the hut, I'll give it to you once I've wiped your noise." He said out loud.  
  
All right I told him. Once he was done he went to the corner and came back with a big brown bag. He took a seat by me as I started to look through it.  
  
First I brought out my dagger, Longtooth. I handed to Skywise.  
  
"Made of a real Longtooth's tooth!" he breathed.  
  
I gave a nod and set it off to the side. Than went back to digging. Next I brought out a sword named Full Moon. Skywise stared at it as I pulled out my bow and arrows. When seeing this Skywise gasped.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"That's Joyleaf's bow and arrows!" he breathed  
  
"Can't be, I don't know this Joyleaf." I lied and went digging once more. After that I pulled out, of the weapon category, a whip, a bag full of throwing circles, and a built to hold them all. Than I pulled out clothes. A black off the shoulder shirt, the sleeves looking a lot like leaves, and a black skirt. The skirt looked like it got ripped and now was in three spikes. I couldn't find any shoes; I guess I didn't wear any. Next came a hair lock of the silver color, as was every jewelry I owned. Three bracelets, two finger rings, a noise ring shaped like a new moon, and 8 earrings. I put them all on, just to see if I still could wear them. The crown came next.  
  
The silver veins wrapped around a full moon, shiny stones sparkled as I set it on my head. "Need to work my hair a little, but other than that it fits perfectly." Skywise stared at it as a pulled out the last thing I owned, my necklace.  
  
The wolf head daggling from the silver chain rested in my hand. The yellow new moon on its forehead showing some of my reflection. I smiled and put it on, than turned to Skywise, who had a look of pure shock playing of his face. "What?" I asked  
  
"Where did you get that?" he breathed just as he did with Joyleaf's bow and arrows.  
  
"I don't know," I told him, "I can't remember anything about my past before I was a slave for the trolls. Why?"  
  
"That's Bearclaw's necklace, he used to be our Chief. But now he's---"his voice trailed off as the necklace started to glow.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry. All I know is that this bag has been ready for me to leave for a long time. I think it showed up a couple of weeks after I was taken as a slave." I tried to remember. It was hard, two lives in my memory. But I was able to set them straight this made me happy. "What day is it?" I finally asked, the necklace stopped glowing  
  
"You've been asleep for only a night and half a day. Don't worry." Skywise stood up, "I'll go tell Cutter and the tribe your up, while I do that change. Strongbow and some of the others want to see what you can to. Plus Savah wants to see you." With that he left.  
  
I gave a little laugh but followed his orders. The black suit fitted perfectly. I put two bracelets on my left ankle and the one left of my right wrist. Only than did I remember the armband. I went digging in the bag again and found it at the way bottom. It shined silver as it hit the sunlight. The leaves and stars on it reminding me of Joyleaf. This armband gave me joy just remembering who I could be.  
  
After that I braided my bangs and pulled all my black hair into a wolftail. I fitted my crown into it than went outside. The healer named Leetah came up to me at once.  
  
"Well I see." She said and I smiled  
  
"Thank you, Leetah. I owe you one." I told her.  
  
"Well I am a healer, and you looked so brave and sweet at the same time out there." Leetah blushed.  
  
"You helped me more than you think." I gave her a hug, "Thank you so mush, I found me." I told her, tears coming to my face at we parted  
  
She looked at me. She was different than what the books lead her to me. She was strong, pretty, and didn't wear a dress. Her earrings were a lot smaller. I guess little things were changed to protect this wonderful world. "Wow!" she gasped, "your eyes change colors!"  
  
I got a little red as I felt someone trying to send to me, "I have to go, the Wolfriders want to see me." I turned to go but turned back at the last moment, "I have a question." I asked her  
  
"Yes?" Leetah answered  
  
"You want to be my best friend here?" I asked her, "The tribe really doesn't know me, and it feels like I've known you all my life." I told her  
  
She blushed even deeper, "Strange isn't it?" she asked me  
  
I nodded, "You know Cutter and Skywise are soul-brothers, do you think we're soul-sisters?"  
  
"They are?" her eye's got distant, "But I don't know your soul name. At least I don't think I do."  
  
"I don't know I'm new at this soul stuff. Hey want to meet up after I see everyone that wants to see me?" I asked her  
  
Leetah nodded, "I'll meet you at the bridge of destiny, okay?"  
  
I said okay and ran off to the Wolfriders caves, Strongbow was the one trying to send. "Hey! Someone call?" I asked as I entered the circle the riders formed.  
  
"Glad you came, um, what's your name again?" Cutter asked  
  
"I don't have one, or I have one and can't remember it." I smiled at his surprise  
  
Suddenly Clearbrook came close to my face, "Hmmmm." She said as she examined me, "You look so familiar, I just can't remember where I've seen you." She than called Treestump to come see.  
  
"I do feel like I've seen you before, but where?" he asked himself  
  
Stand back; I want to see if she can fly an arrow! Strongbow looked her up and down, than told her to shoot an arrow at a target he set up.  
  
I fixed an arrow in my bow; I ignored the gasps as some recognized the bow as Joyleaf's. I took my aim and felt something shoot up my arm before I let the arrow fly. I hit the target right in the middle, a bull's eye. Strongbow seemed very pleased at what I did, and gave me a pat on the back  
  
The trolls taught you well, he sent than moved aside as Cutter moved up.  
  
"I want to see how good you are at the sword." He flashed New Moon, trying to make me feel intimidated it didn't work.  
  
I smirked a smirk that would have made Bearclaw proud; again I heard a few gasps at what I did. I pulled Full Moon out of its sheath and readied myself.  
  
I matched Cutter move for move, blow for blow. Soon we both got tired, not a drop of blood showed on our skin. That was until I saw an opening and scraped his side, after that the duel was over. I had won.  
  
"Your good, who learned you?" Cutter asked as he gasped for air.  
  
A cold look came over my face; I couldn't lie all the time. "I.... A man," I closed my eye's as if I were trying to think very hard on what I was saying, "A man that looked a lot like me, but he was much older. He had a friend, a very dark friend that was always close to him. And he always called me his little something. Little warrior, little moon, little beam of pride." I started to name things Bearclaw said Moonfell was to him, but I stopped at the beam of pride, "I can't remember anymore, I wish I did."  
  
I looked around the riders, they were all pale, that is all except the cubs. "You know it's like you can't remember something, but it's at the tip of your tongue and you can't remember it all the way?" I looked around, "I guess not. Well I have to go see Savah, but I don't know the way?" I hinted  
  
"I'll show you." Dart offered, he grabbed my hand and we ran off. He was really full of spit and vinegar. He left me once we arrived at the entrance of the hut I entered. Savah was sitting on her chair; it looked more like a throne than a chair though.  
  
"Hello my child. My name's Savah." She began  
  
"I know." I told her as I stepped closer.  
  
She didn't seemed taken aback at all, instead she just smiled, "do you know why I asked you to come here?" she asked me.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Savah gestured for me to lean close to her. I did, she than said, "from what I heard I believe that you have some old elf powers. The trolls called you a seductress, did they not?"  
  
"Yes they did Savah." I answered  
  
"Why?" she smiled  
  
"When I was young I was allowed to be at some places without my blindfold. But one day I was at one of those places with another Troll, he was watching me." I could remember it as if it was just yesterday that it happened, "I was doing what I was supposed to be doing when I looked up at the troll, he was about to whip me and I didn't want to be whipped. Well anyway I looked him in the eye and he said that he loved me and offered to set me free."  
  
"Why did he want to do that all of a sudden?" Savah asked  
  
"I don't know, he just wanted to make me happy. That's what he said anyway. Well right when he was about to set me free he was caught and I had to keep my blindfold on all the time, all except when I'm alone." I sighed, "what do you think my power is?" I asked her  
  
"Did you think of anything before he said he loved you?" Savah asked putting an arm around me.  
  
I tried to remember, "He was saying really bad things about elves, and it made me mad. I was so mad I wished he fell in love with the next elf he sees. Either that or he just turned into what he hates so much. That's when I looked him in the eye." I finished, that something that had followed the Wolfriders in the caves was back. I looked around that room, as if I was trying to remember something, than I saw the bug in the window.  
  
I know my child, Savah sent to me  
  
What is it? I sent back  
  
A spirit bug, it seems to be hunting you. Savah told me  
  
Should I kill it? I asked  
  
No, it is a good thing to have the bug follow you. It means that you'll be Recognized soon, and fall in love at the same time. I haven't seen one in a long time.  
  
I gave a sigh. Was I Moonfell or not? I turned my gaze back to Savah; she was looking at me fondly.  
  
"You have something deep in your mind that is troubling you, my child." Savah rubbed a soft hand through my hair, "what is it?"  
  
I couldn't hold it back, I had to tell someone, "I'm not of this world. I come from a planet called Earth, where there are no elves. Elves were only something in books people imagined up, I read some books with elves. One of those books was called ElfQuest. I became a fan almost at once." I paused, "Don't ask why but I was in a near by park to where I live and I saw this necklace in the fountain. When I put it on I ended up here. Than I had a dream about Bearclaw and Joyleaf, you know who they are right?" I asked her  
  
Savah nodded, she seemed to take thing really well.  
  
"Anyway they told me that they had been looking for their daughter, Moonfell, for a long time. Bringing other earth girls here in this world, they seemed to really love this person. They asked me if I was her, or rather told me about her and than told me that they couldn't take much more. They seemed so sad." I stopped than I wanted to cry.  
  
"That's horrible, but you're taking the traveling so well." Savah smiled  
  
I suddenly realized that I was taking it really well. Most people would freak out by now, panic. I wonder why I'm not doing any of that? I was still wondering that when Savah stood.  
  
"You say that this world doesn't have any elves? Not a one?" she asked as she walked around her hut, looking at the pitchers on the wall.  
  
"Yes, there are legends of elves, or the little people as she call them." I told her while getting up.  
  
"I see, there are many things that we need to fix." She turned back at me, "I wouldn't want you to get killed or kidnapped, or worse." She smirked, "you need a name, and I would think it shouldn't be Moonfell until we know that you are her, what name would you like?"  
  
I thought about my ElfQuest Internet screen name, Starfall. It was close to Moonfell, to close. I started to think of names my friend gave themselves at net names. WildKat, Nightrise, Moonbeam, a friend in England called herself the Skinner. But none of those names's fit me, and in this world names mean something. I was just going over a new list of friends sign in name's when Savah spook up.  
  
"I think I have just the name," she said as she stepped into the back, I didn't follow her. Soon she came back with something in her hands, "This scroll has names of the first elves of the world of two moons, I just remembered one." She opened it and looked down the list, "Ah, here it is. Nightlily, the passion of the night. She was very loved in her time." Savah said, as she looked me in the eye. I liked the name it clicked in my mind.  
  
"I would be honored to have that name." I told her  
  
Savah smiled, "Now about the soul name, do humans have them in your world?" she asked  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I can't give you one so we'll just have to wait to see what it is." Savah looked me up and down, "are you able to fight?" she asked me  
  
I nodded, "I took archery in school, so I know how to do that before I came here. But I am able to fight with dagger, sword, and these throwing circle things since I got here." I told her  
  
"It must be the life that stayed as a slave for the trolls coming in." Savah sat down, "I haven't seen this happen before," she smiled, "How old were you in the world?"  
  
"I was 16." I told her  
  
"And you look 18 turn of the seasons here, strange." She sighed, "You may go for now but come back tomorrow around noon." She told me with a wink, I gave a nod and went to find Leetah as we had agreed.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Why me? I found Leetah sitting of a rock singing to herself at the bridge.  
  
"I never heard that song before, where did you get it?" I asked as I snuck up behind her  
  
Leetah jumped and looked behind her, rage running in her eyes, "O, it's you. What took you so long?" she snapped at me  
  
I chuckled and answered, "Had to find a few things out about some stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Leetah stood up and smiled  
  
"I don't know." I laughed when I saw her face fall, "I can't tell yet, don't know everything about it yet." I told her, I didn't wont her to feel left out.  
  
Leetah gave a nod, "You took so long, we can't do anything fun now."  
  
"We can talk, watch the moon come up, and tomorrow after we eat in the morning you could show me how to dance." I suggested taking a seat by her, "How's that sound?"  
  
Leetah nodded, smiling.  
  
So that's what we did. We talked about how we grew up I changed a few things. Soon we became fast friends. I don't know how, even now, but that night something in my mind was a peace. Now if I could just get the other parts to rest.  
  
After the moon was well up I walked her to her hut. I felt like I had to, and it was a good thing I did. If I hadn't taken the time to walk her home I would have walked right past a small cave that had glowing yellow eye searching for me.  
  
First I heard a whine, than made me stop in my tracks. Than I looked closer in the cave to find two yellow eyes staring back at me.  
  
Cutter! I sent I didn't want to get killed yet.  
  
The thing whined again and stepped out of the dark hole, it was a wolf. She was just reaching her prime and as black of fur that I ever seen. A name suddenly whispered itself into my mind.  
  
Crescent  
  
I smiled as the Wolfriders came up behind me, "Her name's Crescent!" I told them after they asked what was wrong. Strongbow and Moonshade went white almost instantly.  
  
"Crescent?" Moonshade chocked out, I nodded.  
  
Why did you pick that name of all names? Strongbow sent painfully to me  
  
"Ow!" I grabbed my head and Crescent jumped in front of me, growling at Strongbow. Than I remembered, Moonshade and Strongbow's first child was Crescent. But I wasn't supposed to know that, "She said that is her name and you have no right to make her change it." I told him what my wolf friend said, "She has a reason for the name." I added and told my wolf friend to show them.  
  
Crescent turned of her side, and there of her left thigh was a new moon white/blue shaped fur.  
  
"See?" I looked up. Moonshade had got some of her color back but not Strongbow. He grunted and walked back to the Wolfriders caves.  
  
"He'll come around." Cutter said as he looked over the wolf, "She looks like some wolf I know." He said mostly to himself  
  
I look like my sire, Blackfell. Crescent sent to me  
  
"She said she looks like her father, some wolf named Blackfell." I told Cutter than took my wolf friend and walked with her back to the caves. While the others stayed where they stood, shocked at what I said.  
  
The next few weeks went by with the merging of the two tribes. I stayed back while the wolves lost their thick fur and got used to their new home. Leetah seemed to be more of a carefree person (or should I say elf?) than the books lead many to believe. I liked that about her.  
  
Every day I woke up, hunted with the Wolfriders until noon when I would go to train with Savah. Only than would I play, as Skywise put it, with my fast best friend Leetah. All until that one day that I was looking forward to, the day Rayek threatened Cutter to stay away from Leetah.  
  
Steady, take good aim. Cutter sent to me as I took my aim of a boar. I had fast gotten used to Cutter doing this, he was being more of a big brother every day. And this scared me.  
  
I got back to the task at hand and took my aim at the heart. I changed at the last moment and shot it though the head.  
  
"AYOOOOOOOOAH!" Skywise howled  
  
"Shhh! Did you hear that?" Cutter broke the celebration, "Take that back to the cave, I'll be there in a minuet." With that he went off to our right.  
  
I smiled the whole way back; I knew what Cutter had heard. It was Rayek, hunting.  
  
By nighttime my suspicions were confirmed, Cutter was the only one not eating. But this also worried me and Skywise, both. We soon decided to talk to him.  
  
Sky wise started talking first; I waited for when my word would mean the most. It came sooner than I thought.  
  
"Leetah...she knows my soul name, Skywise! I'd stake my life on it!" Cutter told Skywise  
  
"Than stop waiting for her!" I told him, "You will go up to her tomorrow and talk to her!" I smiled as they both looked at me. I pulled Longtooth out and put it up to Cutters through, "You will talk to her, hear me?" I asked  
  
Cutter smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow."  
  
"Good, now I'm going out to look at nothing at all." I told them. By now they were used to me saying things like that. They thought it was from the Trolls, but I learned it all on Earth.  
  
Good evening Moonfell. Crescent came up to me and I settled myself close to her.  
  
"Good evening, what were you up to all day?" I asked, she hadn't showed up for the hunt and I hadn't seen her in a while. I hardly didn't even noticed at what she called me. She was the only one, besides Savah, who knew about the other world.  
  
Starjumper wont leave me alone. Crescent snorted and I giggled.  
  
"I wonder why?" I laughed at the noise Crescent made, "You are one hot sexy babe!" I teased  
  
Crescent gave me an evil eye and rubbed her face in mine, only you. She sent to me.  
  
I fell asleep in Crescent's fur and went into a dream that had hunted me every night since finding out who I could be.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I looked up at the night sky, a smile on my face. I was five years old and this was my last night in this world, but I didn't know that at the time.  
  
"Moonfell?" I heard someone whisper behind me.  
  
I looked up to find Skywise coming closer to me, "Hi Skywise, what you doing here?" I asked, he should be with Foxfur; she had been trying to get his attention all year.  
  
"Hiding, what you doing?" he settled himself close to me, I didn't mind.  
  
"Looking at the stars, their so wonderful at times." I told him as I looked up again.  
  
"Moonfell?"  
  
"Yes Skywise?"  
  
"When you get older, can we be lovemates?" Skywise turned red  
  
I smiled. Suddenly I felt something comeing, "I'm afraid I wont be around when I'm old enough to have a lovemate." I told him as I stood up.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he stood with me.  
  
"Something's going to happen, I don't know what but it's going to be big. I wont see it through, but you will." I looked up at him, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. It was getting closer, "I'm ready." I told it.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I sat straight up, sweat running down my face. I was breathing hard.  
  
Are you all right? Crescent came up behind me, her golden yellow eyes filled with worry.  
  
I nodded, "I can't get a full nights sleep anymore." I told her, "It's those stupid dreams, I don't even know if I'm Moonfell or not!"  
  
"What do you know of Moonfell?" a sudden voice made me jump, slowly Treestump came out of the shadows and smiled at me, "I knew it, what happened to you?"  
  
I shook my head, "Your getting the wrong idea, I'm-I'm- um." I couldn't seem to find an excuse right for this.  
  
He nodded, "So its like that is it?" he asked as he sat down besides me, "You don't know if your Moonfell or not do you?"  
  
I nodded and told him my story, but than made him promise not to tell until I knew for sure. He seemed to understand.  
  
"Okay, I don't like it, but I wont tell a soul. But right now you need to get into the caves, nights kinda cold tonight."  
  
I gave a nod and followed him, Crescent right behind me.  
  
The next thing I knew was that I was summoned to Savahs the next day. I knew what for, to help Leetah chose. I stood behind Leetah, my hand on her head. I connected our minds  
  
I can't do this! Leetah screamed in her head, I'd rather be lifemate to his wolf than to Cutter!  
  
Shhh Leetah! You can do this; do you know the soul name of one or the other? I asked her  
  
I don't know!  
  
You sure?  
  
Yes.  
  
Than you know what to do babe. I ended it at that.  
  
"In truth, I-I can neither chose nor refuse either one." Leetah looked Savah in the eye.  
  
O, Leetah! I thought as Savah started to explain what that meant. I had to stay close to Leetah, that I knew. 


	3. the first trial

Chapter 3 The first trial  
  
I woke that morning in Leetah's hut poor thing couldn't sleep. I felt sorry for her and stayed the night with her. But now I am sitting besides her watching the first challenge being prepared.  
  
"You could stop this, you know that right?" I asked her, I knew she knew his soul name  
  
"I just can't chose." Leetah whispered back to me, "I feel...I feel so used right now."  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Yes I knew she was lying through her teeth, but I still felt sorry for her. I wrapped an arm around her, "Just don't try and lie to me Leetah, I know the truth." I told her  
  
Leetah's eyes widened, "You---"  
  
I nodded, "I know you know, and I don't like it one bit. But sometimes it's hard to just accept it." I hugged her closer; "I'll stay by you through this."  
  
"Thank you!" Leetah breathed and leaned into me. I had turned into her protector; I didn't mean it to happen. It just did, and I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to.  
  
'She's still undecided?' Savah's mind invaded mine  
  
'Yes' I sent back to the mother of memory  
  
'Poor thing' Savah sighed  
  
'Savah?'  
  
'Yes little charmed one?'  
  
'I don't want to seem greedy now, but have you found out what my power is?'  
  
'Yes I have little wisher.'  
  
'Wisher?' I turned my eye's to Savah  
  
'Yes, a power even the high one's had to be gifted to obtain.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
I heard Savah laugh at me before she answered, 'it is simple 


	4. The First Trial, continued

Chapter 3 The first trial  
  
I woke that morning in Leetah's hut poor thing couldn't sleep. I felt sorry for her and stayed the night with her. But now I am sitting besides her watching the first challenge being prepared.  
  
"You could stop this, you know that right?" I asked her, I knew she knew his soul name  
  
"I just can't chose." Leetah whispered back to me, "I feel...I feel so used right now."  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Yes I knew she was lying through her teeth, but I still felt sorry for her. I wrapped an arm around her, "Just don't try and lie to me Leetah, I know the truth." I told her  
  
Leetah's eyes widened, "You---"  
  
I nodded, "I know you know, and I don't like it one bit. But sometimes it's hard to just accept it." I hugged her closer; "I'll stay by you through this."  
  
"Thank you!" Leetah breathed and leaned into me. I had turned into her protector; I didn't mean it to happen. It just did, and I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to.  
  
'She's still undecided?' Savah's mind invaded mine  
  
'Yes' I sent back to the mother of memory  
  
'Poor thing' Savah sighed  
  
'Savah?'  
  
'Yes little charmed one?'  
  
'I don't want to seem greedy now, but have you found out what my power is?'  
  
'Yes I have little wisher.'  
  
'Wisher?' I turned my eyes to Savah  
  
'Yes, a power even the high one's had to be gifted to obtain.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
I heard Savah laugh at me before she answered, 'it is simple. A Wisher can make anything they wanted come out of thin air, but a costs.'  
  
I gulped, 'and what are the costs?'  
  
'You have to make your wishes under the two moons, now mind this information about how you make you wishes should be protected as a soul name should be, maybe even more for if this information fall into the wrong hands they could kill you.'  
  
'How could they kill me?' I was starting to worry this power my be my down fall in ElfQuest  
  
'You need to make wishes in order to live; this power is apart of you. The other costs are that you my not have a lovemate or lifemate outside Recognition, and you will be a seductress to all. But heed my warning, they may not touch you with out you saying so, for it will be bad luck if they did' Savah finished and I was thankful.  
  
At this point of time I hated my wishing power. Little did I know what I would become with it. But that is to come in dear time, now I watched as my guessed brother and Rayek fought for my friend as a lifemate.  
  
"Bead rattler!" Cutter started the name game as they fought in a hand lock.  
  
"Bone Polisher!" Rayek shot back  
  
"Snake!"  
  
"Dog!"  
  
Than it was over. Cutter swung all his might and pushed Rayek off the two beams.  
  
"HA HAH! What did I tell you?! He's old Bearclaw's son, sure as birds fly!" Treestump shouted in joy, and I smiled at the only Wolfrider who knew my whole story. From human to dreams, Treestump knew it all.  
  
"And Rayek's chewing nettles now, sure as snakes crawl!' Skywise add and I couldn't help but to go over and hug Cutter, he had won  
  
"She knows your name, -"'TAM' I whispered into his ear and sent to him. Than I returned to my sitting place by Leetah, who was shocked at the turn out of this round  
  
"No! Nightlily, how did that happen?" Leetah whispered to me when I sat back down  
  
"Don't underestimate a Wolfrider my friend. They are very powerful elves all their own." I smiled at her  
  
"You're a Wolfrider." Leetah pointed out at me  
  
"Not until the pack accepts Crescent, now only Starjumper pays her any heed." I told her, "I wont be a full Wolfrider until all the tribe and their wolves accept me and Crescent." Leetah said nothing and just turned her attention back to the task at hand, as did I. 


	5. Round two

Chapter 5 Round two  
  
The second trial was, as Savah put it, the one of wits. But I thought it was not that witty.  
  
I mean taking away a persons weapon just to hide it didn't strike me a being witty. But the part where the person had to find their weapon and bring it back using just their wits worked well on me.  
  
"Good luck Cutter." I told him as he as blindfolded once more and put on the back of a zwoot.  
  
"I'm getting really tired of the blindfolds." He grumbled  
  
I laughed, "Just think...the next trial you don't need a blind fold." I told him  
  
"And how do you know?" he asked me  
  
I smiled, "Cutter you should know by now that I know everything."  
  
"If you know everything than who's going to win this trial?"  
  
"Why you of course"  
  
"Than how come you just wished me good luck." Cutter pointed out to me  
  
"It's the thought that counts. I was just giving you an extra bust of self esteem, so sue me!" I was still smiling as they started off with Cutter calling back to me:  
  
"What's sue?"  
  
I turned just as Crescent came up to me, 'can I talk with you while they're off?'  
  
I smiled and nodded. I followed her to a water hole and started to drink as she told me what she had to say.  
  
'You're her.' She said simply and it made me spit out my water  
  
"What?!?" I asked as I sat down besides my wolf friend  
  
'You are Moonfell, the true Moonfell. I should know.' Crescent licked my cheek  
  
"So I'm Moonfell after all." I smiled, "I have to tell Treestump!" I got up, "Coming with me, or are you going to sit there all content about telling me?" I asked my wolf  
  
'Moonfell through and through. Kind but mean and strong but weak all at the same time.' the wolf answered me as she followed me.  
  
Treestump was waiting for Cutter to come back. When I saw him I covered his eyes and asked in his ear, "Who am I?"  
  
"Nightlily." He said in a clear voice  
  
"Nope, guess again." I smiled  
  
"MOONFELL?" he turned and wrapped me into a bear hug, I squealed with happiness  
  
"What are you guys so happy about?" Skywise came up behind us  
  
I danced around him, "I remember what my name is!!" I said in a singsong type of voice  
  
Skywise caught me by my waist and pulled me close, "What! What's your name??" he asked  
  
I gave him my Bearclaw smile and whispered, "I was five when we last met. You were hiding from Foxfur at the time when you found me stargazing. You asked me to be your lovemate when I got older, and I said that I wouldn't be around when I'm old enough to have one, I than disappeared. Who am I?"  
  
Skywise eyes widened, as he looked me over. Than he turned his gaze to Treestump, to confirm what he thought  
  
Treestump gave a nod, "She's our Moonfell, I'd bet my ax on it!"  
  
Skywise looked at me again, "Moonfell.." he whispered, "My Moonfell.." he hugged me again and a smile came over his face.  
  
I suddenly remembered all his 'lovemates', "Did Foxfur find you? Or did it take her a while to make you her lovemate?" I pushed out of his arms and turned to Treestump, "I think we should go tell the others before Cutter gets back."  
  
Treestump nodded and walked with me to tell the rest. Leaving Skywise hitting himself for being as low as calling me his when I wasn't.  
  
I had just sat down by Leetah when Cutter came back, this made me smile that he was the first one. Cutter sat by Treestump and Skywise as he started to lace up his pants.  
  
"He won again?" Leetah looked over at me  
  
"I don't know what to tell you babe. You could stop this at any moment, but you wish now to." I gave her my look of pity, "What's wrong that you can't accept it?"  
  
Leetah turned away, not wanting to look me in the eye.  
  
'Moonfell?' Cutter sent to me  
  
I turned to look his way I guess Treestump told him. 'Yes TAM?'  
  
'Are you my little sister?' he asked  
  
'That's what Crescent told me.' I wondered where this was going  
  
'Than tell me something only my sister would know.'  
  
I smirked, 'like what? That I know your soul name, or that father hit you in your right cheek when you were 12 turns old.'  
  
Cutter's eye's widened as he gave a smile, 'no one knew that other than mother and Moonfell.'  
  
A sudden movement at the corner of my eye and I turned my head to find Rayek returning.  
  
"What kept you, O mighty slayer of toads?" Skywise teased and I gave a snort. Which didn't make Leetah all that happy.  
  
"Cutter's been back a good while!" Skywise smiled at informing Rayek.  
  
But his smile vanished when Cutter told how he got New Moon back.  
  
"Cheat! Deceiver! What proof of wit is it to use a magic stone?!" Rayek shouted, "I could have used my powers, but I did not!"  
  
Suntoucher stepped forward, "Cutter used no magic Rayek... He thought of this stone only as a good luck talisman. That its natural power to adhere to metal would work for him was Cutters accidental discovery."  
  
I gave a devil smirk as Rayek went to cry on Leetah's shoulder. But my eyes were on my brother. For now I knew that I had to protect him in the up coming quest of searching for kin, and other things. That is what a family did, or so I thought. Little did I know what in for (A/N: right I know some of ya are like "what??" But I plan to make this story longer that I had first thought it would be...O! And just to warn most this story will not end happily!! Yes I said not end happily!!! But the next one with Moonfell in it will... I promise () 


	6. The Last Test

Chapter 6 The Last Test  
  
I knew what the last trial was, and it scared me at what Cutter had to do. I knew Cutter hated high places and I knew he had to over come that fear. If only I could remember how that book went!  
  
Savah leaned close to Cutter and placed her hands on his head. I took a deep breath as Cutter shook with fear. As Savah repeated the process with Rayek, Cutter sent me a look that made me fear for him.  
  
I gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"I wander what the wolf's fear is?" Leetah asked me as Savah told us all where we were to go for the final trial, the bridge of destiny.  
  
"I know." I told her as I helped her father stand  
  
"And how did you find out our little kind wolf?" Toorah asked as she took her lifemate's arm.  
  
I smiled, "He's my brother, I know all his fears." I told them; sure it was only half true. But by this time I had gotten good at lying and telling the truth at the same time.  
  
"Your that wolf's sister?" Leetah took my arm and we started to follow the Wolfriders.  
  
I nodded, keeping a good eye on Cutter. Why was I so protective of these people? I suddenly wondered to myself. Why am I so good at shooting arrows, swordplay, and other means of battle? I guess all my questions aren't all answered like I thought, I thought to myself.  
  
Leetah's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "why didn't you tell me?"  
  
I looked at her; she was my best friend in ElfQuest. I had to tell her, "Leetah, can you stop for a sec?" She nodded and I lead her to a shadowy place where I started my story. "And now Crescent just told me I am Moonfell and I'm Cutter's sister. You Treestump and Savah are the only one's who know the truth. Can you forgive me for lying to you?" I finished my story.  
  
Leetah's eyes had gotten wider with every truth that was told, now she breathed a sigh of relief, "yes, I can forgive you for not telling me. We're sisters aren't we?"  
  
I smiled, "thanks."  
  
"Just don't tell me anything about this human world. I don't like that sound of lifemate's splitting up. That is other than death, as it should be." 'Where are you two little children?' Savah suddenly sent to us which made us both jump, 'I didn't mean to scar you, but you two are needed up here.'  
  
"We better go." I told Leetah, who nodded. Together we made our way to the bridge of destiny.  
  
Leetah went to stand by Savah while I stayed by the Wolfriders. I was on Cutters side like they were.  
  
What does he have to so?" I asked Pike as I came up to him.  
  
"He has to cross the bridge without aid." Pike answered giving me a wink, I smiled at him.  
  
"I've seen you walk a tree branch no wider than this without stirring a leaf!" Skywise was telling Cutter as I placed a hand of his shoulder.  
  
"B-but it wasn't so far to fall, Skywise! Never so far to fall!" Cutter stuttered out  
  
"O please! From what I hear you've been through a whole lot more than this since I was captured!" I encouraged my brother, "You can do this!"  
  
Cutter smiled at me, "You have so much faith in your brother." He told me.  
  
"Yeah, well, just don't tell anyone!" I looked around as if I was afraid someone might hear what we were saying.  
  
Cutter laughed and hugged me I returned the embrace.  
  
"Give it a try, lad!" Treestump shouted to Cutter over the wind as Cutter neared the start of the bridge, "She's worth it, isn't she?"  
  
Cutter looked back at Leetah, than started to move. I held my breath as he slowly made his way to the other side. And I gasped at I saw him losing his balance.  
  
The Wolfriders formed a chain and we helped him back, I collapsed next to Cutter my fear shown in my eyes.  
  
"Too high...Too high..." Cutter muttered to himself  
  
'Shhhhhhh TAM, I know.' I lock sent to him. I was shocked that I had felt his fear, his fear of falling.  
  
Slowly Cutter looked up and said to Leetah, "Leetah...if I die for you....what would be the sense?"  
  
I looked p at Leetah, "why?" I asked her.  
  
"So... The fierce wolf cowers like a frightened squirrel!" Rayek taunted Cutter  
  
"Shut up Rayek!" I snapped at the elf  
  
Rayek sent me an deathful look than continued his taunting, "Look Leetah! What do you think now of your wild barbarian suitor? Your choice of a lifemate has become easier!" Slowly Rayek started to cross the bridge, "haha! As if a stroll across the bridge if destiny were something to be feared!" he was half way there by now, "See, Leetah? It is nothing! He is a coward to the very heart!" Here Rayek turned to face the people at the beginning of the bridge.  
  
"The Wind! Rayek be careful!!" Leetah shouted at the stupid elf  
  
"What of it? I know the rocks! They are my second home!" Rayek put out an arm, "Go live in a tree, wolfrider! You were not made for life here in sorrow's end!"  
  
Suddenly a powerful gust of wind made Rayek slip. Rayek went falling down and if it wasn't for that he grabbed a rock handhold he would have fallen.  
  
I hesitated; Cutter was the one to save Rayek. That much I knew. But some part of me said I had to help my brother save the brown skinned black haired elf. So I did.  
  
Together me and Cutter went across the bridge and grabbed each of Rayek's hands. Together we pulled him up against the wind.  
  
"Hurry up black hair!" I grunted  
  
"Come on...you've almost got it!" Cutter grunted back  
  
Slowly we lifted Rayek and got him safely on the bridge.  
  
'YOU!' Rayek sent to Cutter all in rage, than he turned on me, 'YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND! WHY?'  
  
The hurt in his sendings blinded me. I took a step back in pain and accidentally fell off the bridge.  
  
I fell on be back, my hands on my head. I didn't even notice Bearclaw's necklace start glowing and slowing my fall. A sudden wave went out of the necklace and came back with power that I didn't know existed in ElfQuest. I landed lightly on the ground, than blacked out. 


	7. just a lil info!

Right I still have that bug..... I'm going nuts because of it!!!! But I have go hold of a computer and I have made me mind of giving you a little bit if info. About what's coming up...hehehe  
  
First: Moonfell makes her first wish and it isn't what most would think it it.....  
  
Second: that's all I remember but I'm thinking of a way to type me story and update it.... Wish me luck!!! 


	8. the first wish

Chapter 7 The first wish  
  
When I had woken up Leetah was leaning over me and Skywise, Cutter, and Treestump were off to the side of the healing room.  
  
"Wh-What happened?" I asked my friend as she ran a hand over me one more time to see if I would be alright.  
  
"you fell." Was all Leetah said before she walked out of the room. As I was wondering what was wrong with her was when Cutter came up and hugged me.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded  
  
"Who won?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth after that  
  
"That's not important now, what's important is if your alright." Treestump stepped forward  
  
"I'm fine, stop fussing over me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I started to get up when I noticed that my necklace was gone, "Where's my necklace?" I demanded of the three  
  
"Leetah took it off because she said it was getting in the way of her healing." Skywise reported to me. I let out a growl and got out of the bed, than I went searching for Leetah.  
  
Running out into the sun I looked for the lealer, she had disappeared. So I made my way to Savah's hut, hoping that Savah might know where Leetah was. But when I got there I didn't see Savah or Leetah. This made me worried; Savah was always in her hut. Something was wrong.  
  
Than I heard voices coming from under me. Slowly I followed a staircase and found Leetah and Savah huddled over a small nightstand. And right in the middle of the stand was my wolf necklace from Bearclaw. I quickly hid myself in the shadows and watched as the two elfin women talk.  
  
"I felt it Savah!" Leetah exclaimed to the Mother of Memory.  
  
"As did I child. A great power, coming from something so small." Savah replied, "Like a wave it hit me, copying my power and moving on. Just as I thought it was over that wave hit me again, going back to where it had come from. I just pray that you stole it at the right time. Tell me did she wake?"  
  
Leetah nodded, "She did, and asked what had happened. I don't think she knew what the necklace had done to us all." What was she talking about?  
  
Suddenly I remembered. Bearclaw's necklace had sent out a wave of some sort just before I had blacked out. Could that be what they're worried about? Or was it something a little bit more? I decided to lesion in a little more.  
  
"I do hope your right. For all our sakes here in Sorrow's End." Savah prayed, "Now let's not tell anyone about this and see how this thing works." Together Leetah and Savah started to touch the necklace.  
  
Deep inside my gut I knew what they were doing was wrong. Slowly I stepped out of my hiding spot and stood there until they noticed me.  
  
"Moonfell! How long have you been standing there?" Leetah gasped as I sent her a deathful look  
  
"Long enough, my father's necklace please?" I held out my hand.  
  
Savah picked up the necklace and walked over to me. "We didn't mean to make you mad my child." She said as she handed me the necklace  
  
I put it on, the feeling of rightness engulfed me, "You know where I come from stealing is a crime. You could go to jail from it." I told them and walked back upstairs. Tears were streaming down my face. Yes I knew they only wanted the best for the village and me. Yes I knew that they thought that stealing was the only way to do it. But something inside me told me that what they did wasn't right. They should have asked first, but that same something told her that she would never let them have it. This necklace was hers alone; it would be death to take it off by choice.  
  
I tried to dry my eyes before I got back to the cave where I slept with the Wolfriders. But it wasn't that easy, Skywise saw me.  
  
"Moonfell, what's wrong?" he asked as he came up to me.  
  
"I'm fine, have you seen Crescent?" I asked him, I knew he wouldn't know but it was something to change the subject.  
  
Skywise's eyes got distant, like they always did when he was asking he wolf friend something, "No," he said as his eyes went back to normal, "Starjumper said he would look for her and tell her your looking for her though."  
  
I just gave a nod, "just tell him to hurry."  
  
Skywise nodded and his eyes got distant again, but when he came back he wrapped me in his arms, "He said he would hurry, now tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just need to talk with Crescent." I told him and looked away  
  
"Now don't give me that," he said as he cupped me chin and made me look up at him, "We were best friends when we were cubs, why not now?" suddenly he frowned, "but I don't think we would like to be just friends." We looked eyes and he leaned closer to me, I started to shake. This would be my first kiss. Back on Earth I was considered a freak and not date able. So the guys avoided me because I wasn't popular and I had little friends. Plus all the things people said about me. Like I was a whore that traveled the streets late at night. If only they knew I was still a virgin and had never kissed a guy in my life.  
  
"Shhhh, it's alright." Skywise leaned closer, our lips brushed each other before a powerful gust of wind threw Skywise aside.  
  
Suddenly I remembered what Savah had told me about those who touch me. Bad luck. "I give you permission to touch me." I whispered to myself, but it was for Skywise. The wind stopped leaving Skywise looking like he was just a little drunk. I took this as a time to run, so I did.  
  
I ran up to the very top of the Wolfriders caves, this was the place where only Crescent and I go. We were the only ones to have connection to the moons, or so I have just realized from the time the Skywise tried to kiss me. Finding Crescent standing on the ledge of the peek I fell at her side.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" I told her aloud  
  
'I know' she sent to me, licking my face. 'But you are Moonfell, you will always be able to come back here, and I'll be waiting.'  
  
I looked up at her, "You're the only one I love here, not even Cutter." I told her laying my face in her fur  
  
'But Cutter's your brother!'  
  
"Yes I know, but I don't know him as I know you. I love you, and only you." I told her and we waited for the two moons to finally come up.  
  
The mother and daughter seemed to know I was going to make a wish, for I have never seen them so bright. I could almost see the two elf maidens dancing inside their moon homes.  
  
I stood up and walked to the tip of the ledge, "Mother and Daughter Moon. I thank you for giving me this gift, but I have to give it back." They seemed to dim, "yes I know you're the ones that sent me into ElfQuest, and I thank you. But I'm worried about my parents, my friends. I am Moonfell, and Katty Moon! I wish I was home, on earth!" I shouted up to them. Now all I had to do was wait.  
  
So I waited....  
  
And waited...  
  
And waited....  
  
Until finally I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. Lying down besides Crescent, we fell into a peaceful sleep; it was only an amount of time before I left for Earth. 


	9. What now?

Chapter 8 What now?  
  
When I woke up I thought I was back where it all started, for I heard running water. But once I opened my eyes I found that I was still in the Sun Village. Crescent woke next to me when the sound of wolves howled. When she saw me she stopped right in her tracks.  
  
'Why didn't it work?' she asked me as I sat up.  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know." Looking up I yawned, while also breathing in the air. "You stink!" I said covering my nose.  
  
'Changing the subject?' Crescent asked looking me in the eye  
  
"It's the now of wolf thought!" I told her, "You should forget it soon to." I pointed a finger at her, "now lets get you a bath, you stink."  
  
Quickly getting up I ran to the bathing pools, Crescent right behind me. Once there I pushed her in the steamy water. The wolf gave a yelp and quickly got out of the hot water, I laughed all until she pushed me in!  
  
Coughing I quickly got out of the water, "Hey!" I sputtered as I ringed out my hair.  
  
In an answer she shook dried her fur right in front of me, getting me wet all over again.  
  
"You will pay for that my friend!" I said as I got on her back  
  
'But I'm not done with you, yet!' the wolf sent to me before quickly running off toward the village, me laughing on her back.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of Leetah and her father Sun-Toucher, who was talking about none other than Moonfell myself.  
  
I laughed as Crescent knocked me off her and ran away as fast as she could, "I'll get you!!" I vowed and turned to the sun villagers, "Hello, have you seen my brother?"  
  
Leetah narrowed her eyes, she was obviously mad at me, "No, didn't you sleep with your kin last night?"  
  
Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes what were so much like Bearclaw's, "I am not like that healer, I slept with no elf last night, you on the other hand needs to sleep with my kin. You two have recognized! Get over it!" I walked away.... I thought Leetah was my friend, a friend would never sagest that of a friend.  
  
"Moonfell, sister!" Cutter yelled at me when I had come into view of the caves.  
  
I looked up at my blonde brother, "What's up?"  
  
"Council tonight, a very special howl for you and the chiefs!" he told me and I smiled.  
  
"The pack has not let Crescent join them, I'm not a Wolfrider just yet!" I told him as I came closer.  
  
Cutter smiled and suddenly Bearclaw showed on her son's face. Such mystery, and mischief I had ever seen on Cutter, "Come see!" he yelled back at me  
  
Smiling I made my way over to him, only to see Crescent being accepted by the pack. Gasping my smile widened, "What happened to make them change their minds?" I asked him  
  
"Crescent came when Starjumper had chased her off the new cubs, well she ended up saving him and the cubs when a poisonous snake came calling for blood." Cutter explained and my smile deepened for my wolf friend.  
  
Hugging Cutter I gave a joyous laugh, "YAY! She's part of the pack now!"  
  
Cutter hugged me back and muttered the soul name even I didn't know at the time, "SHOLA!"  
  
The named suddenly clicked, I was whole at last. But I backed away shocked, "how do you know what I don't even know?" I asked him while finding a rock to sit on.  
  
"You know my name because we're blood, so why shouldn't I know yours?" he asked sitting by me.  
  
"I don't even know my soul name, thanks for telling me." I told him.  
  
Cutter smiled and looked at the wolves. That's how we spent the afternoon, watching the wolves and talking, bonding like a brother and sister should. All until there was a loud rumbling.  
  
I gasped at the sound, Cutter was supposed to be with Leetah, showing her something about a handful of water. Hissing to myself I quickly made Cutter go to Leetah, saying that she wanted to see him. So what I lied, it would get him to where he was supposed to be like in the book.  
  
From there I readied myself for the stampede, though Crescent wondered why I didn't tell her. 


	10. Saying goodbye

Right I can't believe I have to do this but I do not own ElfQuest. If I did would I be here writing about it? No, so stop flaming me!!!!! I'll hunt you down and hurt you if you do!!! All I own is Moonfell, Katty (who is Moonfell), and Crescent...you take them and I'll not only hurt you but I'll tie you up and throw you in Lake Erie. (Sorry if I seem a lil mad, as in crazy, but some person already stole me characters and it made me really pissed!!!) And this is the last chapter tear. I will put in a sequel when I get an idea. But this isn't the last time I'll be talking to ye. After this I'm gonna come back and thank me reviewers who kept me goin when I thought I should just quit. So now on to what you've all really wanted to read!!!!!   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Saying goodbye...  
  
I stared at the sky as I waited for the Wolfriders to howl for their wolves. The wolves and Crescent and I came up with a plan to tell the Wolfriders that we were in the pack. I would come running down with them when they were called. I had to tell them, and man was it hard to communicate with other elves wolves.  
  
'I wonder why I didn't go home.' I thought to myself. Looking down I started to put on knee high black boots that I borrowed from some Sun Folk. I would try and at least look like the young Moonfell, for this.  
  
Hearing another rumble I sighed, "That had to do it."  
  
'What's wrong?' Crescent tried to life my head with her muzzle  
  
"I don't know, I just feel grave. Like this is only the beginning and I have this big gut feeling that one of us will get hurt very soon." I looked at her.  
  
'You should learn from that feeling, let it teach you.' She came closer and sat besides me, I wrapped my arms around her, 'we are bonded by more than you think; I will be your only Wolf friend. I will die when you do, we will always be together. I'm only a thought away, even if your on Earth." She liked my face and I smiled.  
  
"And how do you know all this?" I asked but she never answered because of the Wolfriders started to howl.  
  
I quickly mounted Crescent and followed the wolves to their riders.  
  
"Look! Here they come!" Pike shouted, than everyone noticed me come into sight.  
  
"Moonfell?" almost everyone asked as Crescent and I charged down to the ground. I was having a hard time, in the end I had to leave the upper part of my body back. Running on a wolf down hill was hard for the rider.  
  
"Sister, you're joining us?" Cutter asked once I reached him, this made me smile.  
  
"I am a Wolfrider, I protect my territory like all Wolfriders. It is in my blood." I tell him and he give me a questionable look. I wasn't there when he gave his speech about how the Wolfriders would drive the zwoot herd away, how could I know what he said?  
  
Slowly everyone started to get their wolves ready, they looked almost angelic. But the Sun Folk didn't notice, well most of them.  
  
Leetah watched at every Wolfrider as they some how played with their wolves. Cutter was receiving a lick from his wolf, while Strongbow and Moonshade put little Dart on the back of Strongbow's wolf. She watched as Redlance scratched his wolves back and Skywise as he petted Starjumper's muzzle. Finally her eyes turned to me, where I was laying down on Crescents back, just rubbing her fur, we were deep into conversation and didn't notice her star.  
  
'They look a lot a like. Both are black in their own way' Leetah thought to herself as she watched me finally get up and walk with Dewshine into the caves, looking for things that we could use, Crescent waited at the entrance. Not really wanting to loose sight of me.  
  
"Look! We found ropes in one of the caves!" Dewshine said as she ran to every one, I was right behind her with more ropes draping from my body.  
  
"It's perfect! Not only can we turn the herd, but catch some at well!" I shouted at the Wolfriders, my family.  
  
"Y-You're not going with them, are you?!" Leetah asks and Dewshine slows, I do not. I was still a little mad at her.  
  
I passed around the ropes and mounted Crescent once again; just as head covers were beginning to be passed around.  
  
I had let my hair down a while ago, wanting to feel the wind in my hair. But looking at everyone putting on clothes I hope of that shrank.  
  
"Don't want to get over heated, do you?" Vurdah smiled as she put a cloth around my head, looking out of the corners of my eyes I saw Skywise look at her in a way I didn't like.  
  
"Thank you Vurdah, you are very kind." She smiled at me and looked at Crescent longingly, "What's on your mind?" I ask  
  
"She is so beautiful, you two seem like a match made for each other. I only wish- nay, it's stupid." She started to turn away.  
  
I quickly turned her around and looked at her, "Wishes are not stupid, tell me.... I'll won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."  
  
Vurdah looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening, "I sometimes wish...I wish that I could ride a wolf like you and your tribe, to be like you." She smiled, her cheeks going red.  
  
I smiled, "We'll I can't do anything about that..." 'Unless I wish it' "but I can ask Crescent if you could become, a.....lets say somewhat a friend to her?"  
  
Her eyes widened, "oh would you?!?" she seemed like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
  
I nodded and asked Crescent, how agreed, "Yeap, she said it would be fine. All you have to do is this." I put my hand to my lips and whistled, it sounded like a morning bird calling its mate.  
  
Vurdah needed help getting her hands in the right position, but after a few tries she made the perfect sound.  
  
I smiled at the sound she made, "Now all you have to do is make that sound and Crescent will come to your help." I told her before Crescent and I moved to be besides Cutter. Slowly we made our way of the Bridge of Destiny and waited for the herd.  
  
"Let's run at them now, cousin!" Dewshine said, excited  
  
"No!" Cutter said and I finished for him  
  
"The Wolves are not made for this heat. Let the zwoots come to us." I told her looking behind me. She gave me a smile of welcome. And so we waited.  
  
"Wolfriders ready..." Cutter ordered us, "GO!!"  
  
Crescent and I immediately started off, my hair blowing behind me. I quickly turned to the left, not a lot of Wolfriders were that way.  
  
I quickly helped Skywise, Pike, and Cutter turn one of the head zwoots. I hardly notice when Cutter left us to it and went to another zwoot.  
  
Slowly the herd moved and passed the village by. As a celebration we all took off our head coverings off and held them up, this is what a true Wolfrider was. Free to hunt and protect.  
  
I let out a howl as I slipped to the left of Skywise and Starjumper. I laughed as Pike swung from the tail of a small zwoot. I sent a smile at Skywise and we made our way to right behind Cutter, who was yelling out an order to the Wolfriders.  
  
"Come on! We'll drive them through that gap in the rocks ahead! It leads to a dead end!" He ordered and Strongbow opened sent to all of us.  
  
'We saved the village! Now the hunt can begin!'  
  
Something came over me at that time. I red spark appeared in my eye at the prospect of a good bloody hunt. Wolfriders only took what they needed, but it was the heart they put in the hunt that set them apart. Even the gentlest of Wolfriders rode on the urge of the wolf hunt. Me on the other hand was looking exactly like Bearclaw as I took out Full Moon and raised it above my head, an evil smile on my face.  
  
I heard one of the Sun Folk yell from behind me but I paid it no mind. I was in a Wolfrider hunt, I was a Wolfrider now. In blood and in heart. The spark of red in my eye proved that, it was in all the Wolfriders eyes. And like all the other Wolfriders I zoned out a zwoot to bring to the Villagers for training.  
  
It wasn't that big and it wouldn't give much of a fight. Rounding in on it I readied my rope.  
  
I got it on my first try and had to jump on its back to keep it from kicking me.  
  
'Send to it!' Crescent sent to me, she seemed urgent, so I obeyed.  
  
'Calm down grass eater!' it stopped almost instantly. I raised an eyebrow as I got of it's back and mounted Crescent's back. "What was that?"  
  
'You can do anything Savah can do. Thanks to your necklace.' Was all she said to me and we made our way to the caves. Just as Savah was talking to a different zwoot.  
  
"Savah!" I shouted and brought the little one up to her, "I'm going to let you give this to someone who needs it, while I go get another one." I handed her the rope and she smiled.  
  
"I know just the elf who needs a good strong zwoot." She said looking at it.  
  
"My rope!" hearing Dewshine's voice made me snap my head around to my right. Scouter and Dewshine had roped the largest zwoot and it was acting up.  
  
I quickly ran to their rescue, the very thing that Leetah did. I saw my little cousin get thrown on a rock and Leetah start to run with her in Leetah's arms. The zwoot ran after her, I had to save them. If not for my cousin and friend, but for my brother who's lifemate was if danger.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of the zwoot I growled and took out Full Moon, strangely the zwoot stopped at hearing my voice. Lifting an eyebrow I gave a small musical note. In an answer the zwoot got down on its knees, lying on the ground.  
  
I tried to move, but the zwoot wouldn't let me, do Cutter had to set Scouter. Staring at the zwoot in wonder I hardly noticed Cutter and Treestump come up to Dewshine and Leetah. Why wouldn't the zwoot let me pass?  
  
I tried again but the zwoot gave a snort and moved so everyone else was blocked with its big bulk. Was it protecting me, or something along those lines?  
  
Sighing, I sang another note, which got everyone else's attention. They weren't happy that I was singing when one of my family members was hurt. They glared at me until the zwoot got up and circled me, all because I was singing. I opened my mouth wider and the song got louder. The zwoot started galloping around me. I stopped and it lay down besides me, putting its long face close to my waist.  
  
Everyone stared at me, I tried again. I sang a country song that I remembered that my mother loved. "Save a horse (ride a cowboy)" by Big & Rich, my mother just loved the song.  
  
(A/N: I'm not lying!!! Me moms loves this song and now I have it stuck in me head!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! I better turn on some Rasmus, I got to get that song out of me head!!!)  
  
By the end of the song I finally noticed something was wrong. One was that I was glowing. And the other was that the zwoot was asleep!!  
  
Wait, I'm glowing!!  
  
"Cutter!!" I yelled but it came out just a whisper that sounded like the wind. I ran to him, he just stared. I was returning, I knew it.  
  
I said his name again, than covered my mouth when they didn't hear it. Cutter tried to hug me, but he went right through me!!! I was slowly disappearing!! You could already see through me, and that wasn't normal.  
  
Savah showed up than and smiled, "You wished to go back didn't you?" she asked, and I nodded.  
  
Treestump looked shocked, as did Leetah. "You wished to go back to that? From what you told me, that life wasn't good." Treestump glared down at me, I had sat down. I couldn't even tell him that I would be back. I just needed time to leave the life I had for myself back on Earth.  
  
"She will be back. No doubt she is the real Moonfell, that is who she is. She just needs to tie a few things up before she settles here, am I right dear?" Savah explained as if she could hear my thoughts.  
  
I jumped up and nodded while smiled. I will be back, like it or not, I was Moonfell. Moonfell was I.  
  
"What are you going on about Treestump?" Cutter asked looking at his quickly disappearing sister.  
  
Treestump started the tale of Katty of Earth and how she came to find she was really Moonfell of the World with Two Moons. One wasn't listening, Skywise.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Skywise asked. He had followed me off to the side. I didn't want them to see me leave, too late.  
  
I shrugged. It wasn't true that I didn't know, I knew. It was the fact that every time I talked it sounded like the wind. So I tried sending.  
  
'All my life, up until I disappeared to Earth, you were my brothers best friend. So I though that I should keep it that way.' I sent to him, 'I guess I thought you wouldn't understand. I know about what humans did to your parents. So I thought that if you knew you would do something that I didn't want to happen.' I looked down to the ground. Hoping that he heard me in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry." Skywise said stepping closer to me, I looked up, "I didn't know you felt that way." He had obviously heard what I said.  
  
I smiled and went to hug him but before I could I started to burst into little orbs of light. Starting from my toes up. I simply waved at everyone and than nothing...  
  
"Katty!" a woman's voice shouted, "Oh thank the heavens, you're safe!"  
  
I went into a hug with someone I could hardly see. Once my sight got better I saw it was my mother and what looked like a dozen other people surrounding me. I quickly got up and ran faster than any human out of the circle they made and into a tree. I was still a Wolfrider after all.  
  
"Katty!" my mother shouted looking up at me in shock.  
  
I glared at all the others; I didn't want them to be here with my mother. I tried to send to them but found I couldn't. Than it all hit me.  
  
My eye's widened as I slipped out of the tree and into my mother's arms. I had wished to go back and here I was. But I thought that I had just been knocked out. What happening while I was gone? I decided to ask.  
  
"Mom, what happened?" I asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away from me so I could look into her face.  
  
"You disappeared!" her mother sobbed, "One minuet you were there in the park, I had come to bring you back in the house, and I just blinked than you were on the ground. I ran to you and you disappeared in my arms." I hugged her.  
  
"How long?" I asked darkly  
  
"A month, or more I was so worried I didn't count." So ElfQuest was in the same time line at Earth. That meant I was gone for a long time, my poor mother worried while I was having fun.  
  
"I'm back now. Everything's ok." I whispered and got up, time to make things right so I can go back to Skywise, Cutter, Savah, Leetah, Treestump and the rest. That was where I belonged.  
  
Both my mother and I knew that.  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


	11. my last note for y'all

Ello everyone!!! I'm happy that the few of you reviewed and to Crecy I give all the thanks I can give. Crecy was the only reviewer that kept reviewing!!! I thank you!!!  
  
I would also like to give thanks Vampy you were my first reviewer!!! I thank you!!! lol  
  
Nefetare, Kyanna Silverstone, and Selphiel08 I also thank you for reviewing and keeping me on task!!  
  
Right! I'm going to add another story that covers until Moonfell dies (yes I'm think I'm going to make her die, but than I'm going on with her daughter!!! wink). So this isn't the last time y'all are going to hear of Katty Moon and Moonfell. If you have a few questions or just want to sagest a few things email me or something.............I'll try and answer!!!!!  
  
So I guess that's all I'm going to say!!!! So go have some fun and live in the Now of Wolf Thought!!!!!  
  
Starfall88 


End file.
